


Prepositioning

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Bad Puns, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen and Ink, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: A typo turned into a terrible pick-up line.





	Prepositioning

Eames: Above. Beneath. Inside. Onto. 

Arthur: What are you doing, Eames?

Eames: Prepositioning you, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I never put this up here? Oh, brains.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vocabulary Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980817) by [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences)




End file.
